


Fan's fiction

by wheeinswolf



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Whipped culture, slight mature content at the beginning but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeinswolf/pseuds/wheeinswolf
Summary: There was no way she'd ever be able to look Siyeon in the eyes again.Not after more or less accidentally reading that.Should she say the truth? That would be too weird for now, wouldn't it?But maybe something else would work. It wouldn't even be that much of a lie, considering she had watched that video earlier.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Fan's fiction

"Are you sure?"

Sua shifted heir weight slightly, trying to control the stuttering of her hips. She couldn't even remember how they got in this position. One second they were cuddling and watching the newest Avengers movie together and the next here they were; with the blue-haired girl sprawled out underneath her, the button of her jeans digging into Sua's leg.

"Please I-", Siyeon shut her eyes tightly and Sua couldn't help but gulp at the sight, "Yes. Please."

Time seemingly stopped when she heard the words of confirmation. Heat traveled down her body, burning wherever the two touched. The pounding of her heart surely loud enough for the entire world to hear. She was overcome with happiness and wonder and couldn't contain the smile breaking out on her face.

Hearing Siyeon softly whimper and mewl whenever their clothes brushed against each other had her desire finally overcoming her. Softly biting her lower lip Sua took both of Siyeon's wrists and gently pressed them down into the pillow above her head.

"Keep them there."

She felt Siyeon's legs tense up when she spoke. Her voice had gotten lower and lower with every passing moment. Sua's breathing quickened when she allowed her eyes to fully roam Siyeon's lithe frame. In her eyes, everything was perfect. She was more than used to seeing Siyeon; from dancing and singing around the living room or getting over-excited when playing games with Yoohyeon to running around half-naked. Living in a dorm with 6 other girls led to late-night half-asleep showers being spent in pairs from time to time, all of them too tired to wait for hours just to wash up alone. 

But seeing the person she loved so much open herself completely was an otherworldly experience. 

And she couldn't wait to get more of it.

Siyeon's soft whine dragged her back to reality. Blonde-ish locks of hair falling over Sua's eyes when she moved to straddle Siyeon's thigh, gently rocking on top of the muscled flesh. For a short moment, she lost herself in the feeling. Siyeon was everywhere, slowly but surely taking over Sua's senses. With a calming breath, she focused back on Siyeon's face, observing the blue-haired girl's lips parting more and more with every single gentle sway of her hips. She couldn't help herself anymore. In a crash, she leaned down and captured those alluring plumb red lips with her own.

Kissing was such a weird but pleasant feeling. In the end, nothing really happens, two people just randomly smash their lips against each other. 

And yet it was so incredibly addicting. 

Addicting to feel Siyeon's shuddering breaths, addicting to feel her lips tremble, addicting to feel their incredible softness.

A small growl escaped her when Siyeon lightly swiped her upper lip with her tongue. Before she even realized what happened her teeth sank into Siyeon's lower lip. Red liquid immediately filling her mouth, flooding her tastebuds with the coppery taste. A small part of her liked the sensation even as the rest tensed in regret. Just as she was about to lean back and apologize a howl interrupted her last sane thread of thought.

Something switched inside of her.

"Do it again," she ordered.

Sua pressed her knee stronger against the other girl and smirked, white teeth flashing in the dim lights. She relished in the way Siyeon's long nails kept digging into the hand holding her wrists down, loved the way her hips kept thrusting up. Sneaking her free hand under the band t-shirt Sua slowly lowered herself to whisper into Siyeon's ear.

"Make that sound again."

She bit the plumb lip on the same spot again, waiting fo-

"Hey Bora, are you still up?"

Panicked, Bora accidentally let go of her phone allowing it to smash directly into her nose. 

"Were you watching porn again or did my beauty scare you that much?" Siyeon laughed at her pain, leaning against the doorframe for support.

The cackles didn't seem to stop and all Bora wanted to do was disappear in the overly fluffy blanket surrounding her.

"I was not watching porn. Unlike a certain somebody, I know how to wait until I'm alone in the dorm," she grumbled and turned to hide her face and body in the pillow.

"Sorry, could you maybe repeat that? I don't speak angry little bluebird."

Siyeon had walked into the room by now, sitting down next to the embarrassed ball of a blanket. Bora held her breath. A hand reached out and gently patted the spot that contained Bora's head and very much hurting nose. 

"Come on little bluebird, Minji brought food."

She pouted and let out a quiet no. 

There was no way she'd lift the covers now. 

Not after being caught reading that, whether Siyeon knew or not.

It's not that she'd actively looked it up. She had just been curious about what their fans thought and wrote. The threads she'd usually browse on Twitter contained cute pictures and funny edits. Sometimes about pairs of them and her matchmaking self always tried to use these ideas to pair her friends up.

Never had she stumbled upon the spicier side of things.

Or rather she'd usually skipped or ignored those posts.

Siyeon stood up and Bora started to breathe normally again. She couldn't see but very much heard the younger girl shake her head at her antics.

"I'll tell the others you're too preoccupied with porn for food."

Maybe that was worse than looking Siyeon in the eye.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"That's what she said," was the last thing Bora heard before the door to her room quietly closed.

She groaned.

That was definitely worse. 

How would she ever be able to see Siyeon the same way again? 

Their more or less accidental kiss already kept replaying before her eyes whenever they got too close on stage. Anytime they got close, to be honest. She had accepted her feelings a long time ago but had, so far, managed to keep her thoughts relatively clean whenever it came to the taller girl. 

"Until now apparently," Bora thought when she felt the slightly uncomfortable dampness between her legs. 

Just what she needed.

With a final loud groan, she forced herself out of bed and headed towards the door before making a beeline for the big closet standing in the far-off side of the room.

Knowing chuckles greeted her when she finally stepped into the shared living room, new underwear snugly sitting on her hips. She rolled her eyes and sassily walked towards her chair, challenging the others with her gaze. Yoohyeon waggled her eyebrows exaggeratedly in response and Bora just gave up, slamming her head onto the table. 

For once she was the one being teased.

"Just give me the damn food."

The girls' topic quickly changed. This was just a normal evening for them. The self-proclaimed Lee-Sisters kept making funny faces at Yoohyeon, trying to make her spit out her drink. Minji was sitting on the side laughing loudly at both their antics and Handong's dry side-comments while Yubin was once again immersed in one of her many books, a small smile on her lips indicating she was still listening to the others. 

Bora turned her head and allowed a content smile to take over her face.  
No matter what happened, she knew she'd always have a family with them.

"Bora?" Siyeon looked at her with her baby-wolf eyes so Bora wordlessly picked up the last piece of sushi and fed it to her.

Her eyes widened when Siyeon did her typical 'awoo' as she enjoyed the sushi's taste. Bora's mind immediately returned to the piece of fiction she had read earlier, her mouth dry as the Sahara.

"I'm exhausted from practice earlier. I think I'll go to sleep earlier today," she quickly excused herself, trying to hide the redness growing on her cheeks. 

What on earth was happening to her? 

The second she reached her bed her whole body simply flopped onto it.

It didn't take long for the baby wolf to join her. 

"Got enough space for me?" 

Siyeon's voice was soft, almost timid. Bora turned to her back, confused. Normally the taller girl would've simply jumped into the bed and clung to her like a koala.

"What are you waiting for?"

She opened her arms as an invitation for Siyeon to climb in, which she gladly did. They quickly huddled together under Bora's blanket. Siyeon was clinging to her as usual, head firmly placed under Bora's chin. Warmth filled Bora at the contact, Siyeon's presence always having had a calming effect on her mind.

"You weren't watching porn, were you?"

"Way to ruin the mood," Bora rolled her eyes and lightly slapped her upper arm.

"What were you watching that had you so embarrassed?"

Should she say the truth? That would be too weird for now, wouldn't it? But maybe something else would work. It wouldn't even be that much of a lie, considering she had watched that video earlier. Just not when Siyeon came in.

"Pepero Game," she simply said instead of giving a full answer.

"If you want to kiss me that bad just do it instead of rewatching that video over and over again," Siyeon smirked against Bora's collarbone, her head tilting so they were face to face.

Was she joking?

Surely she was.

This couldn't be real.

Not after all this time.

"Stop overthinking already."

Plumb lips met hers. 

She immediately felt lightheaded. 

Now she understood why people kept comparing kisses to fireworks. Just like fireworks, the feeling was incredibly enjoyable and over too soon.

Siyeon's head was back on her shoulderblade, her arm protectively slung over Bora's belly. She yawned against her throat, snuggling closer to her human teddy-bear and closed her eyes. 

"Siyeon?"

The dark-haired girl hummed as a sign of affirmation.

"I love you."

Just seeing her grin and squint her eyes under the bangs made all her past worries worth it.

"I love you too. So much."

Tears prickled at her eyes when she heard those words leave Siyeon's beautiful lips. She smiled and held her closer. 

They fell asleep together, legs and arms intertwined, their hearts beating in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is the first fic I upload but at the same time can very much believe this is the first fic I upload.  
> Got inspired after Deukae openly admitted to stalking us on Twitter the other day and remembering how SuA mentioned she watches edits and sometimes reads fics of her favourite DC ships :D
> 
> I'm sorry if you're reading this, Miss Kim Bora.
> 
> Dedicated to miss Fleur Delacour who decided it'd be a good idea to drop the GIF of Shawnmilla kissing on my timeline (: Thanks, I'm blind.


End file.
